


The Encounter

by MOCHS



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOCHS/pseuds/MOCHS
Summary: An encounter between Leon & Ada leading up to 'that night' which was mentioned in Resident Evil Damnation. Oneshot story.





	The Encounter

The Sun was already at its highest point in the sky when Leon stepped out of the office after a long night of overtime work. He was going to continue looking through another pile of documents on the table when he was ordered by his superior to take a couple of days off.  
  
"Seriously Kennedy, company protocol dictates two full days of leave for an employee who works overnight. You've never done so but your eye bags are beginning to show. Get some rest before the other departments think we're ill-treating you."  
  
Sighing at the recent memory, he stepped into his car and begun the slow drive home. Adrenaline was beginning to wear off and there were a few times he almost caused a fender bender with another vehicle as he had nodded off at the wheel. Damn, this always happened when he slowed down after doing something productive. His energy levels would just pummel rapidly before sleep caught up to him.  
  
He managed to get his precious Cadillac into the parking lot before hulling his sorry ass into the elevator to get to his apartment. Fiddling with the lock for a few moments and opening the door successfully on the first attempt, he threw his keys into a bowl on top of his shoe cabinet and kicked off his loafers before strolling like a zombie to his bedroom.  
  
Peeling off his jacket and removing his belt, he tossed them onto the nearby rocking chair and walked to the window to forcefully draw the heavyset curtains close, instantly plunging the room into darkness. The blonde switched on a standing fan beside his queen sized bed and plopped himself down onto the mattress, listening to the hum of the fan as it lulled him quickly to sleep.

* * *

Agent Kennedy awoke a few hours later with a rumbling stomach and he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, it was just 3.45pm. He did not get a full night's rest but a three hour nap was better than nothing. Not in the mood to cook, he decided to head downstairs for some food from the nearby diner after a quick shower, shave, and a change of clothes.

Pushing the doors and stepping into the surprisingly busy bistro, he took a seat at the counter and a middle aged waitress by the name of "Stacy" beamed him a smile, "Hello there, Leon! Would you like the usual?"

The blonde returned the friendly smile and said, "Yeah, and a bottle of beer too please."

The motherly brunette woman nodded and delivered the order to the kitchen before going to the fridge to grab the alcohol and setting it in front of the DSO employee, "Here you go. The chef is whipping up your order. If you need anything else, give me a holler." With that, Stacy went off to attend to the other customers in the establishment.

Popping the cap from the beer bottle, he took a sip from the glass when a familiar sultry voice rung out beside him, "A bit too early to be drinking isn't it?" He nearly choked on his beverage and he instinctively reached into his jacket but his wrist was restrained by a strong grip from a dainty and well manicured hand.

"I'm here for leisure, Leon. No need to get worked up."

Turning his head slowly, he saw the one and only Ada Wong dressed in a simple orange sundress with a white cardigan, giving him a tiny grin before loosening her hold on his arm and eating a french fry off her plate of sandwiches.

"What are you doing here?"

She made a small sound of amusement and consumed another fry, "Is it a crime to have a late lunch in a diner, handsome?" The raven haired woman crossed her legs and nibbled her egg mayo sandwich quietly.

Shaking his head, he continued to look at her suspiciously, "No… It's just a very big coincidence that you're in the capital." _Near my home too_. He almost added but decided to keep that fact quiet.

The Asian spy finished one sandwich before replying, "You think too much. Even people of my caliber get day offs too you know. I've been touring a couple of museums all day. Do I need to show you my admission tickets for proof, _officer_?"

The way she was being so relaxed and casual was a tad unsettling. He never saw her behaving like this and judging by her appearance and her tiny sling bag, he knew that she might be hiding a concealed weapon somewhere. As if on cue, she opened her bag towards him and pulled out two stubs. He saw her little sack was mostly empty except for a small water bottle and a purse.

"Satisfied?" Ada asked and the blonde just nodded, a little embarrassed that he didn't believe her.

Their moment was interrupted by Stacy laying a plate consisting of a burger and fries in front of the DSO agent, "Do you two know each other?"

Leon nodded, "Yeah…"

The spy then continued his sentence, "I was in town and thought it would be nice to visit an old friend."

Stacy gave the couple a knowing look, "Ah… I'll leave you two to catch up. Remember to show your lady friend the best spots in town, Leon." Again, the brunette left as quickly as she came, giving the two lovebirds some space.

"I like her." Ada chuckled and proceeded to eat her remaining sandwich while the ex-cop beside her started to partake in his cheeseburger, cheeks slightly red and casually ignoring the connotations mentioned by the waitress.

She finished her late lunch faster than him and began to pick at her fried potato slices, dipping them in the tomato sauce that came with them. "So, what's good to see around town?"

Swallowing down the mixture of beef, lettuce, tomato, and bread, the blonde replied slowly, "There are the memorials but I'm sure you've been to them… If you're up for it, there are the concert halls to catch some performances. Or you can take a stroll through the various gardens and enjoy the scenery."

Looking at him fondly, she made a small 'hmm' sound and replied, "Nature seems nice. Thanks for the suggestion, handsome."

Ada was down to her last fry and as she wiped her fingers on a napkin and reached for her wallet to pay for the meal, the DSO personnel blurted out, "I can show you around."

He had no idea why he said that. Was it that he wanted to be around her for a little while more? She was like an elusive butterfly that flitted away at every opportunity and it was very rare for her to be in his presence. He would not let her slip by when the two of them were together in a casual setting with no infected corpses walking around.

Eyebrows raised slightly, she could see the interest in his eyes and she contemplated on his offer. A rare opportunity to live a girlhood dream of being with her knight in shining armor without having eyes spying on them… A chance like that would probably never happen again. Ada prided herself in being a strong single woman but the way he pleaded at her silently with his gaze, it was almost impossible to say no.

"My car is outside. We can take it when you're done with your food."

Her reply was out of the norm but Leon knew she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve. The fact that she accepted his offer was mind-blowing already and he began to chow down on his cheeseburger a little faster.

"Slow down handsome, I'm not going to run away." Her voice was soothing and she found herself gently patting his back just in case he choked. Leon almost stiffened at her touch but he took her advice and went back to eating his food at a normal pace.

* * *

"In addition to the five thousand species of flora, they change the flowers in this part of the garden each season. Probably to entice tourists to come back in different times of the year." Leon explained as he showed Ada one of the main gardens in the capital.

Amused by his monologue, she couldn't help but tease him, "You're quite knowledgeable. Is floriculture a hobby of yours?"

The blonde gave a nervous laugh, "Uh, no… I have to bring guests around town sometimes and this location is a hot favorite for most of them."

Sitting down on the nearest bench, the Asian woman looked up at him with a playful glint in her eyes, "I am honored that you think of me as a guest, Leon." She patted the spot beside her, inviting him to take a seat and enjoy the view. The agent complied as they sat under the cool shade of the oak tree, waiting for the sun to set.

"I take it that you have been well?"

Looking over at the woman beside him, he replied, "Yeah. Just the usual paperwork but everything is manageable. You?"

Ada just shrugged, "Likewise."

He knew she wasn't allowed to speak more about her job and he left it at that. There were more things to talk about other than their careers like their health, family, friends, and possibly their love life.

"I've missed you, you know."

The words left his mouth unexpectedly and the spy gave him a soft smile, "Judging by how tightly you're gripping my hand, I can tell."

Glancing down, he was shocked to find their fingers were twined together tightly and all this time, she didn't grimace or pull away. "I don't have cooties, handsome. There is no need to look like you've caught the plague." Ada replied light-heartedly and squeezed his palm.

"Sorry about that, Ada… I-" Before he could explain, the raven haired beauty raised a finger to shush him, "Quiet now, Leon. Just enjoy the moment and the sunset." She pointed to the horizon and the sky had a mix of purple, pink, and orange. It almost had a calming effect on Leon and he sat there with Ada in silence, admiring nature's wonders.

After a good fifteen minutes of peace, Leon began to speak, "Would you like some dinner?"

Ada raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you have a burger and fries not too long ago?

The blonde rubbed his neck, "Well, sleeping so much makes me hungry."

A throaty chuckle emanated from her mouth, "Tell you what, how about we head to my hotel? They serve pretty good steak from their room service menu."

His lips went dry at the mention of a hotel room and it did not get unnoticed by the spy, "We're mature consenting adults, handsome. Things don't need to escalate if you don't want them to. Both of us can just enjoy a nice meal but between you and me, I don't want this chance to go to _waste_ …" Her voice was dangerously low and sensuous as she leaned in and he could feel her breath on his chin.

Closing his eyes to anticipate a kiss, he felt her warm hand leave his hold and he opened his eyes, puzzled by her reaction. He saw her standing up and chuckling, "You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless."

He almost wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole but he decided to play along, "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't tease."

Extending a hand, she tugged on his arm to pull him up, "Flattery usually doesn't work on me but for you, I might make an _exception_."

Both of them lingered in each other's arms for a few more seconds before Ada pulled away once more and said, "Race you to the car. Loser pays for room service." With that, she turned and ran as fast as she could.

"Hey!" Leon shouted and picked up the pace.

It was a close call but the DSO agent decided not to let this vixen get away with everything and at the last few steps, he jumped and touched the car handle, much to the amusement of Ada. "I win, Miss Wong."

The beautiful Asian woman got into the car and praised him, "Well done, Mr. Kennedy. You'll be _rewarded_ tonight." She almost purred as she revved up the engine and the blonde eagerly got into the passenger seat to head to their destination.

* * *

Surprisingly, they had yet to tear each other's clothes off nor had they engaged in any intimate physical contact. It seemed Ada was teasing Leon by taking things slowly but there was no doubt the sexual tension in the suite was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The way she had been moaning about the steak's juiciness and how slowly she drank the ruby red wine was just torturous.

Leon kept blushing at their interaction, attempting to keep a straight face as he ate his dinner. "You've been quiet all evening, handsome. Is everything alright?" The spy inquired and the blonde nodded, "Yeah… just mesmerized by your loveliness. You have that effect on people, Ada."

She just beamed him another smile and noticing that their plates were nearly empty, Ada stood up to walk to the portable music player on the dresser. "I think we can start with dessert now. Some music to add to the taste…" A slow dance song played from the speakers and she peeled off her cardigan, revealing that the dress was a cross back type which showed off plenty of skin.

Gulping, he stood up shakily as the siren walked towards him, her hips gently swaying to the music. "Relax, Leon. It's just dancing." Her hands grasped his arms and guided them to her waist before she snaked her fingers up his body and to the back of his neck. That gesture gave him tingly goose bumps and Ada just chuckled as she guided him along to their little waltz.

After a few steps, he gamely took the lead and showed off his skills. Thank goodness those dancing classes his mother put him through in his youth came in handy. Content at his confidence, Ada laid her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and slow danced with the DSO agent, allowing her worries to be temporarily melted away.

Leon gently rested his chin against the side of her head, inhaling the scent of floral shampoo in her hair and giving the tresses a little kiss. There were so many words to say as various thoughts raced through his mind. He wanted time to stop so this moment would last forever. He wanted both of them to just disappear from the working world and live the rest of their lives on a private island in the middle of nowhere. He wished that both of them were just ordinary citizens with mundane jobs.

Unbeknownst to him, the gorgeous Asian spy in his arms was having a similar train of thought too. She was _so_ close to tasting the forbidden fruit and yet, the consequences in doing that would be similar to how Eve was cast out of the Garden of Eden. She didn't dare dream so far. People were still on the hunt for them and she would be selfish to put Leon in harm's way.

But, you only live once so what's the point of holding back and regretting later on what could have been done? They were alone and off duty, it was their private lives, and no one should have control over what they do behind closed doors.

As if both of them were communicating telepathically, they lifted their heads at the same time and gazed into each other's eyes. Ada gave him a soft smile and Leon returned the affectionate gesture with a sheepish grin. The distance between both of them grew shorter and Ada fluttered her eyelids close as she felt the touch of his warm lips on hers and they were as gentle as she remembered all those years ago.

Leon sighed internally as they kissed slowly at first, a little surprised on how soft her lips had gotten over the years. He was content to just press his lips against hers but Ada hungered for more and began to deepen the kiss, getting him all excited with the soft moans that was emitting from her throat.

He was about to guide them to the bed when his cellphone rang loudly in his pocket, startling the couple. The blonde apologized as he whipped out his phone and spoke into the mouthpiece, "Kennedy here."

Ada sighed and sat on the chair as she waited. By the look of worry and confusion on his handsome face, she guessed something must have cropped up at his workplace.

"I see… I'll be there ASAP." Leon said solemnly and hung up. It appeared their little rendezvous together would just have to wait, "I'm needed urgently at the DSO and they can't wait till I come back from my break. I promise that I'll make it up to your tomorrow."

Standing up to give him a hug, she replied, "Tonight is my last night in DC."

Ada could feel him freeze and she heard an angry groan of annoyance from the good-looking blonde, "Damn it… Just my luck."

The raven haired woman looked up and smooched his cheek, "We did enjoy ourselves, didn't we?"

Leon nodded and embraced her a little more tightly, "I did. I just wish-"

His words were interrupted by a quick kiss from the Asian woman, "Hush now. That phone call was totally out of your control. We _will_ see each other again and when we do, you owe me _dinner_." She emphasized the last point with a friendly jab to his shoulder.

"Heh, alright." Leon chuckled and swooped down to kiss her once again, wanting to seal the memory of her lips into his mind.

When they parted, the spy showed him to the door, "Until our next date, take care of yourself, handsome."

Raising a hand, he gave a little wave, "You too, _beautiful_." With that, he turned away to take the elevator down to the ground floor and as he crossed the lobby, a cab pulled up to drop off a couple of passengers. Leon smiled at his change of luck.

Ada stood at the window which was overlooking the street below and watched as Leon turned his head up to glance at her. The raven haired woman waved him one last goodbye and the blonde smiled before getting into the car. She stood there for a bit after the vehicle pulled away, lost in thought on what had transpired.

When she was finally done soaking in the memories, the lithe Asian woman began to look forward to their next encounter together. All roads appeared to lead to one destination and there was no doubt that the DSO agent and the spy will cross paths again in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on FF.net years ago and I have been encouraged to post my Aeon stories on AO3 so here I am. Enjoy!
> 
> This is my take on what transpired "that night". ;)
> 
> I have read several fics on what people think happened that night and most of them includes sex and Ada leaving the next morning but I wanted to do something different. :D
> 
> Judging by the sexual tension between Leon & Ada in Damnation, I personally feel that they did not have sex that night but I guessed a lot of flirting went on so I incorporated that into my story.
> 
> And there are just way too many stories of Ada leaving which is kind of predictable so I decided to make Leon be the one leaving first. Must be hard to be an agent specializing in bioterrorism. :/
> 
> So even if this story doesn't have sexy times, it has a lot of fluffy Aeon moments and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
